I See Fire
by ZombiesRUs
Summary: She has always been at his side, but was ripped from him. Now that she has found him again she will not let him go even when her past scars come back for her. The journey will only bring them closer, or at least that is what she hopes.
1. Information On Main Character

Name: Nevaeh

Age: 200

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Hazel

Race: Skin Changer (Wolf)

Extra:

1. Had been living with the dwarves in Erebor before Smaug came. Was very good friends with Thorin, they were extremely close to each other. This means she knew(s) all of the company.

2. In the battle at Moria she was taken by Azog.

3. Was rescued by Gandalf from Azog.

4. Has been living with Beorn since Gandalf dropped her off but has left to try and find a place of her own and also to try and find Thorin; has brought her very close to the shire.

5. Has a dwarvish rune on her shoulder which basically means, "My Moon".


	2. Keep Careful Watch

She looked up at the sky and saw all the clouds passing by her thinking of things long since passed. When she heard the crunch of a tree branch she slowly sat up and looked at the older man now standing above her.

"Hello Gandalf." The older man smiled before replying to her.

"Hello Nevaeh, a little close to the Shire aren't you?"

"I'm trying to find somewhere new to settle, I was going stir crazy at Beorn's." She frowned at the older man before standing next to him. She patted herself down before straightening her clothing, "May I ask why the wondering wizard is by the Shire?"

"I am here to begin an adventure, would you be interesting in joining?"

"Gandalf you know I am already on an adventure, I am trying to find those that I was so rudely taken from."

"What if I told you that one of those people would be on the quest I am to embark on?" She looked up at him in disbelief and slowly smiled.

"You had this planned didn't you, you old trickster?" Gandalf left a laugh pass his lips before smiling at the shape-shifter. He didn't answer her question and then began walking towards the homes that sat in-front of them, "Do they even know I lived?"

"I believe they know in their hearts Nevaeh, but I am sure seeing you in the flesh would be even better."

"What time would I have to be at the little hobbit hole Gandalf?" He looked at the young shape-shifter and picked up her face.

"You can decide that on your own little one, make sure you find the sign and ask for a Mr. Baggins." She nodded her head before watching Gandalf walk off further into the shire.

'I haven't seen any of them in so long, wonder if they are even the same as I remember. The last time I saw him he was watching me be carried off and there was nothing her could do.' She shook her head before laying back on the ground to watch the clouds pass before heading off towards the little hobbit home. Memories slowly passed through her head as she slowly closed her eyes trying to prevent the tears from spilling.

_"__Neveah!" She looked past the dying orc in her arms to the dwarf calling her name to see the fear shinning in his eyes as he tried to fight his way to her. When she looked behind her she found many more orcs coming straight for her._

_"__Thorin!" She tried to run towards him but an orc caught her arm and shoved a sword through her abdomen. She looked down at the wound but continued to try and fight her way away from the orc currently holding her arms, "Don't come back for me! Please Thorin just run, save your people!" A tear fell down her already dirtied face as she yelled out to him. He stopped in his tracks and she saw a single tear fall down his cheek. She threw her body backwards into the wave of oncoming orcs._

_"__Neveah! No! Neveah please!" She closed her eyes as she felt more orcs grab at her and the sword slowly exit her body, she welcomed the darkness._

_-Time skip-_

_When she opened her eyes she hissed in pain when she felt someone poking and prodding at her wound. When her vision cleared she found herself staring straight into the icy blue gaze of Azog._

_"__Welcome back little wolf" She shut her eyes tight and wished for death._

When she opened her eyes again she saw that is was now dark outside and decided it was time to arrive and the home of Mr. Baggins. She got up and brushed herself off again before setting upon her small journey into the Shire.

'I wonder how long it will take me to get the hobbit hole.' She continued down the path she was on until her sharp eye caught a bright blue rune in the distance. She let her feet lead her to the dark green door before knocking on the door lightly. She heard someone pull a chair out and then pitter patter of feet. The door slowly opened and a small head with a full head of curly hair poked out.

"Yes, how can I help you?" He look up and caught the hazel eyes gaze of Nevaeh's.

"Are you Mr. Baggin's?" He nodded his head before the door opened more and the grey wizard came out of the door, "Why hello Gandalf, am I to late?"

"No you have arrived right on time my dear, our last guest has also just gotten here." Her eyes widened before pushing past both men. When she looked into the kitchen she saw the back of someone she had last so long ago.

"Thorin…" The man's body slowly turned around and her breath caught in her throat.

"Nevaeh…" She walked up to him quickly and placed a hand on his cheek while he slowly covered her own hand with his. "Please tell me this is no dream." She shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek.

"I cannot believe it is you." He grabbed her into a hug while the rest of the room stayed quiet. She returned his hug and put her head into the crook of his neck.

"I had thought I had lost you in Moria." He pulled back and gently stoked her cheek with his thumb. "That moment when I knew I could not get to you in time has haunted me in my dreams" She pulled him back into a tight hug so he wouldn't see he begin to cry harder than she was. She heard a few coughs and pulled away from Thorin's embrace to see many more dwarves sitting in the dining room. She let a bashful smile grace her already reddening cheeks.

"Why hello everyone." All at once all of the dwarves jumped up and grabbed her into hugs. Nevaeh smiled as everyone shouted their hellos back to her. The last two to hug her were Fili and Kili, "My word, you two have grown since I last saw you." Smiles broke out onto their faces and they hugged her even tighter.

"Okay release her boys. Come sit down Nevaeh we have much to talk about." Thorin lightly grabbed her hand, brought her over to where he was sitting at the table, and sat her right next to him. She gripped his hand not allowing him to release his hold.

"Now Thorin shall we begin where we left off?" Thorin nodded and gave Nevaeh's hand a tight squeeze.

**Please tell me what you think. This is my first story that I am attempting on here and I am pretty nervous about. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated :3**


End file.
